Perfecta
by Peach025
Summary: Chloe ha crecido bajo la influencia de su madre, hasta tal punto de querer ser como ella: en moda, en forma de ser, en encontrar el chico perfecto... Con una lista en mente, Chloe va a la búsqueda de su príncipe azul. Pero el tiempo pasa y los cuentos de hadas ya no solo mismo.
1. Rumores y verdades dolorosas

Listas del chico perfecto

-Alto

-Rubio

-Inteligente

-Ojos Claros

-Guapo

-Simpático

-Dispuesto a cargar mis compras

-Que tenga buen gusto en la moda

-Detallista

-De buena familia

Eran las cualidades que tenía que tener mi pareja ideal, si quería tener una vida feliz según el punto de vista de mi madre. O solo quedaría un matrimonio infeliz como el de mis padres y con el tiempo esa lista se quedó como una referencia. Por eso mismo me enamore de mi mejor amigo de la infancia, un gran error de mi parte.

No fue después de empezar el último curso escolar, que empezaron los rumores sobre Adrien que había empezado a salir con alguien en verano. No creía en los rumores, la mayoría eran mentira y no creería algo de la boca de alguien más que no fuera del mismo Adrien Agreste. Por eso, el primer día de instituto del último año de curso, me dirigí hacia la mansión para confirmarlo.

\- Buenos días. ¿A qué viene esta visita, señorita Bourgeois?- decía la asistente del señor Agreste, Chata.

-Buenos días, me gustaría ver a Adrinkis, si no te importa- digo amablemente, poniendo mi mejor cara a pesar que el tema del que quería hablar con Adrien me sabia amargo.

-No puedo permitir eso, el señorito Agreste está ahora mismo tomando el desayuno. Ya lo podrás ver después en la escuela- decía está mirando en su tablet algo, posiblemente el horario de Adrinkis.

-Pero es importante que lo vea antes, tengo que hablar sobre un tema de total crucial con él. Por favor, dejame verlo- suplicó desesperado, lo que tenía que hacer una por amor.

-Permite me que consulte su petición con el señor Agreste, un momento-dijo la asistente entrando a una sala que podía imaginar que era el estudio del padre de Adrinkis, pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvió a donde estaba.- Acompáñeme, señorita Bourgeois- dice empezando a caminar hacia alguna parte y yo la sigo por detrás.

Entonces abre una gran puerta, donde se encontraba Adrien, que estaba disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno hasta que me vio.

-¿Chloe?¿Qué haces aquí?- dice Adrien sorprendido al verme, la asistente enseguida nos dejó a solas y yo tomé un asiento cerca del asiento de Adrien.

\- Buenos días, Adrinkis. He venido a verte y hablar sobre una cosa- digo simplemente mientras le sonreía, él me la devolvió pero no era lo mismo.

-¿Sobre qué querías hablar?-digo yendo al grano.

\- No se si has revisado últimamente internet, pero se rumorea que estás saliendo con alguien más. ¿Una tontería, verdad?- digo sutilmente, quitándole importancia al asunto esperando la reacción del rubio pero no dijo nada al respecto.-¿Adrien? Dime que no es verdad,...-

\- Chloe, lo siento mucho- únicamente dijo Adrien.

\- ¿Lo sientes? Yo si que lo siento. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?¿Por qué me tengo que enterar a través de rumores antes de la persona que se supone que es mi amigo?- digo enfadada mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

-¿Por qué tendría que decir? Sabía que te pondrías así y por eso decidimos no decírtelo- digo Adrien levantándose de su asiento, al ser más alto que yo tuve que alzar mi cabeza para enfrentarlo.

-¿Decidimos? Tienes tu primera novia y ya dejas que te manipule, no me sorprende para nada.-

\- Marinette no es ninguna manipuladora, así que retractasé- suelta Adrien de repente, una parte de mi alma se partió al escuchar que tu corazón había sido robado por una simple panadera.

-¿La panadera, Adrien? De todas las personas con las que podías salir, ¿tuviste salir con la torpe de Marinette?-digo asqueada por la idea de ellos dos saliendo.

\- Si, estoy saliendo con Marinette que es buena con todos y es mil veces mejor que tú que has causado casi todos los caso de akumas, que solo piensas en ti misma y en nadie más. Eres mala, Chloe-

Sus palabras fueron como un veneno letal, sabía que lo que decía era real pero lo que más me dolió es que pensara que solo me importaba a mí misma, cuando me pase toda mi existencia pensando en él. Y sin decir ninguna palabra camine hacia la puerta del comedor de Adrien para marcharme del lugar pero antes decidí decirle unas últimas palabras:

\- Puede que sea mala, pero estoy segura que nadie te amará más que yo, Adrien- digo finalmente antes de azotar la puerta y alejarme de la mansión. Esa mañana de clase, falte y las semanas siguientes a este.

Me la pase encerrada en mi habitación a oscuras con la excusa de encontrar me enferma gravemente de gripe y mientras me recuperaba, Sabrina me traía la tarea. No hubiera vuelto a poner un pie en el instituto si no fuera la insistencia de mi padre y la amenaza de quitarme la tarjeta de crédito, mi terapia de choque para mi maldito corazón roto.

Mi regreso al instituto se hizo realmente notable, pues los murmullos de la gente me dieron la bienvenida en cuanto puse un pie fuera de mi limusina. Sabrina llegó corriendo a saludarme con un enérgico abrazo que al momento se separo de mi para darme mi capuchino matutino. Me puso al corriente de todo lo ocurrido en mi ausencia, evadiendo el asunto sobre Adrien (lo que le agradezco internamente por eso). Al llegar a la clase, mis compañeros callaron al verme entrar por la puerta. Decidí ignorarlos y me dirigí hacia mi asiento, pero una persona me bloqueo mi camino a este.

-Buenos días, señorita Bourgeois. Me alegro de ver que te has recuperado de tu enfermedad y que hayas podido asistir a clases hoy con nosotros. Debo informarle que debido a un proyecto de investigación que estamos dando en clase, deberá sentarse al lado de su compañero, el señorito Kurtzberg- dijo la profesora Mendeleiev apuntando hacia este.

Mire hacia donde apuntaba y me di cuenta que señalaba hacia la cabeza pelirroja del artista de pacotilla, que se encontraba garabateando cualquier cosa en su estúpido cuaderno, de seguro que un retrato de Marinette o algo por el estilo.

\- Profesora, creo que ha habido un error en la emparejamiento de parejas, mi compañero es Sabrina. Siempre he hecho mis trabajos con ella, funcionamos bien juntas. Ya sabes, somos un equipo- dije volviendo a mirar a la profesora.

\- No hay ningún error, señorita Bourgeois. Las parejas están fijas y elegidas por mi, así que siéntate con tu compañero o lo discutiremos en el despacho del director- amenazó Mendeleiev haciendo una señal como de salir hacia la puerta.

Sin más remedio, camine hasta mi sitio y me senté al lado del pelirrojo. Nathaniel que estaba concentrado en su dibujo se dio cuenta de mi presencia, apartó lejos de mí su libreta, impidiendo que yo pudiera ver nada.

\- No te preocupes, no estoy interesada en tus estúpidos dibujos. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- informe al pelirrojo mientras me giraba hacia otro lado y revisaba algunas cosa en mi móvil.

La hora pasó muy rápido, ni él ni yo nos dirigimos la palabra, todo era un silencio incómodo en nuestra parte. Al terminar la clase, me dispuse a recoger mis cosas rápidamente pero note que Kurtzberg estaba parado a mi lado mirándome en silencio.

-¿Qué me miras?- pregunté después de echar las cosas al bolso y dárselo a Sabrina.

-Tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Juntos- dijo mirándome impaciente a lo que yo suspiré irritada.

\- No te preocupes por el trabajo, hablaré con el director para que haga entrar en razón a la señorita Mendeleiev y me cambie de pareja a Sabrina. Así no tendremos que vernos las caras nunca más- dije caminando fuera del salón dando por finalizada mi conversación con el pelirrojo. Pero a pesar de todas las amenazas que lance sobre el director, no conseguí que nos cambiara de pareja. Ni siquiera mi padre, que estuvo en contra sobre el asunto, alegando que necesitaba relacionar me con mis compañeros. Salí frustrada del despacho, Sabrina que estuvo esperando todo este tiempo fuera se acercó a mi.

\- ¿Y que te ha dicho Chloe?¿Lo hacemos juntas el trabajo?- pregunta Sabrina entusiasta pero al ver mi cara de poco amigos borró su sonrisa de su rostro.

\- No, no ha servido de nada que me quejara a papá, según él dice que necesito relacionarme con más gente. ¡Ridículo! Yo no necesito relacionarme con más gente, no son digno de mi presencia- digo mientras caminaba hacia mi siguiente clase.

\- Entonces, ¿organizo la quedada de estudios con Nathaniel?- me pregunta preparada para apuntar en una agenda la cita con el pelirrojo.

\- Lo que sea, cuando antes lo terminemos, menos estaré expuesta- digo entrando a la clase. Las horas pasaron dando comienzo a la hora del recreo, había decidido evitar a todos las personas que podían acabar con mi tranquilidad pero sobre todo a Adrien. Había enviado a Sabrina para que me trajera una botella de agua para tener un momento para mi. No podría creer que estos años de amistad se hubieran acabado, en los que me había preocupado por él y cuidado cuando su madre murió. En cuanto he entrado al instituto lo he ignorado pero estaba segura que él no se había dado cuenta de eso por estar con sus otros amigos. ¿Qué sería de mi vida ahora que Adrien me había dejado? Madre estaría decepcionada de mi por dejarme vencer por una panadera. Será difícil encontrar alguien digno de mí y de mis exigencias.

Por desgracia, mis momento de paz fue interrumpida por la presencia de Lila Rossi.

-¡Oh, vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí! Pensaba que estarías en la cafetería con los demás alumnos- dice con una voz falsamente amable.

-¿Qué quieres, Rossi? No tengo tiempo para tus falsas molestias-dijo mirándole fijamente con la mirada, no estaba de humor para tonterías.

-No seas así Chlo, te veo muy frustrada hoy. ¿Es por el rumor sobre Adrien, tal vez?- menciona Lila pensativa.

-Primero, nadie me llama Chlo excepto mi madre y segundo, no creo que sea de tu importancia- espetó enfrentándome de frente a ella.

-Así que es eso...Te molesta la idea de que nuestro Adrien tenga una noviecita que no seas tu,¿verdad?-

\- No me interesa, de ahora en adelante él puede estar con quien quiera. No es nadie en mi vida- proclamó cruzandome de brazos y mirando hacia un lado.

-Interesante. ¿Es que habéis peleado?- pregunta curiosa Lila, yo solamente me cayo, evitando darle alguna información a esa mentirosa.- Entonces es un si, algo me olía cuando has ignorado a Adrien en la salida y a todos al comenzar la clase pero creo que nuestro compañero no lo ha notado todavía por estar con su novia. ¿Ves?- dice Lila señalando a la parejita.

Adrien se encontraba junto con la panadera , ambos hablaban felizmente con Alya y Nino mientras estaban cogidos de la mano. Una parte de mí le dolía ver esa escena.

-¿A qué se ven bien juntos? No es que me importe, pero si quisieras podría ayudarte para separarlos jajajajja...Piénsalo- susurra Lila a mi oído y se apartaba para marcharse.

-No- susurró.

-¿Has dicho algo?- pregunta Lila desconcertada.

-He dicho que no, déjalos en paz. ¿Me oíste?- la enfrentó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y quién me parara?¿Tú? Si ni siquiera puedes controlar las lágrimas- responde señalando me. Había empezado a llorar sin darme cuenta, rápidamente intente limpiarme las lágrimas pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿¡Alguien me puede ayudar?!¡Chloe está llorando y no se que hacer!-exclama Lila actuando preocupada, llamando la atención de todas las personas del patio. Nadie se movió de donde estaba, solamente susurraban o se reían de mí. Entonces no pude soportarlo más y salí huyendo del instituto.

En mi camino a la salida me choque con un cuerpo pero no me fije bien, me aparte y salí.

Había corrido sin rumbo por la ciudad parisina, decidí pararme en uno de los bancos del Puente de las Artes para descansar, André se encontraba cerca vendiendo helados a los enamorados. Suspiro. Ya no tenía nadie por lo que quedarme en París, tal vez debería desaparecer y no volver. Nadie echaría en falta mi existencia, a lo mejor Sabrina pero con el tiempo dejaremos de hablar y de verdad no tendría a nadie por el que volver. Estaba sola…

En la distancia, una mariposa violácea se acerca revoloteando hacia la oji-azul, metiéndose dentro del collar de ésta y poseyendola.

-Srta. Chagrin, vengadora de los corazones. Soy Hawk Moth, te concedo el poder para que venzas a todos aquellos que no te quieren ver ganar, a cambio me traerás los prodigios de Chat Noir y Ladybug- dice Hawk Moth orgulloso de su experimento, sabiendo que había servido dejar que Chloe acumulara suficientes energías negativas para llevar en marcha este plan.

Una bruma violeta rodeo sobre la vulnerable chica, su vestuario colorido había cambiado por un vestido negro, con toques violáceos y proporcionando les unos guantes violetas; su cabello rubio tenía un degradado a oscuro; y su maquillaje aparentaba tener la cara más pálida con una lagrimal debajo del ojo. Su collar había cogido la forma de una gargantilla con una lagrima mientras que sus gafas se transformaron en un antifaz victoriano.

-¡Soy Srta. Chagrin, mi reino de dolor comienza aquí!¡Sufrid!- Exclama apuntando con sus guantes hacía una pareja que estaba sentada allí, el cual salió un rayo de él, haciendo que las personas se empezará a poner azules y tristes como si fueran zombies.

En cuestión de horas, casi la mitad de la ciudad se encontrara invadida por una masa de zombies sentimentales.

Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron donde estaba el akuma junto con los portadores de los miraculous del zorro y de la tortuga. El equipo de superhéroes luchan contra esta esquivando los rayos ella mientras Ladybug planea una forma de pararla. Después de descubrir dónde se hallaba el akuma, con la ayuda de Rena Rouge crearon una distracción mientras Carapazón protegía a Ladybug, quien estaba construyendo algo con el amuleto milagroso y Chat Noir la ayudaba a montarlo. Después de una dura batalla, los superhéroes lograron vencer al akuma y restaurar el orden en París.

Ladybug y el resto héroes se fueron dejando a Chat noir con Chloe, quien se sentía en parte culpable por el estado de su amiga rubia; la rubia en cuanto fue liberada del akuma, cayó de rodilla sobre el suelo del parque, donde había tenido lugar minutos antes la pelea. Estaba demasiado cansada emocionalmente como importarle las apariencias o que alguien la viera tan débil.

-¡Hey, chica!, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado Chat Noir por Chloe, quien no se había levantado de donde estaba tirada.

\- Dejame- digo susurrando Chloe sin mirarle.

\- Creo que eso no es posible, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu hotel pero te tienes que levantar- dijo Chat Noir intentando ver el rostro de la chica. Entonces sin esperarlo, del rostro de ella empezaron a caer lágrimas.-¿Es-tás llorando? No llores, vamos- dijo intentando animar la. Esto era un desastre para él, no sabía qué hacer y le quedaba poco tiempo para des-transformarse.

\- Dejame sola, Chat Noir. No vale la pena que te estés arriesgando tu identidad por una persona como yo. No soy buena amiga, ni buena heroína, ni buena villana. No sirvo para nada- escucho decir a la rubia y esta lo miro. En su rostro se apreciaba un caminos de maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas de esta pero sobre todo la expresión rota en sus ojos. Desesperado a no más poder, buscar a su alrededor en busca de una ayuda.

-¡Perdona, chico! ¿Podrías llevar a esta chica a su casa por mí? Por favor.-

Fue lo único que escucho Chloe antes de desmayarse derrotada a los pies de Chat Noir, cuando se despertó descubrió que se encontraba en su habitación. Las ventanas estaban cerradas pero gracias a su reloj de mesilla pudo divisar que era muy tarde. Había dormido el resto de la tarde, sobre una mesita se encontraba la cena que a esa hora estaría ya fría y pasó de esta.

No sabía cómo había llegado allí, se había desmayado antes de que pudiera saber el rostro de la persona que le había traído. Rápidamente buscó su teléfono y reviso las notificaciones de este. Había recibido muchas llamadas y mensajes de Sabrina, expresando su preocupación pero decidió pasar de responder y ya le hablaría mañana. A pesar de lo sucedido esa misma tarde, no recibió ninguna mensaje de su padre, era muy común que este se ausentará cuando más apoyo necesitaba y luego se lo recompensará con regalos caros.

Hacía tiempo había tenido todo, una familia feliz y amigos fieles para apoyarse pero ahora solo se tenía a ella misma y no sabía cuándo acabaría por derrumbarse esa fachada que había creado para los demás.

Entonces será mejor caer con dignidad- pensó la rubia mirando al techo de su cama. Tenía hasta final de curso para acabar por todo lo alto y dejar a la gente que no le ha valorado como se merece como Ladybug.

Si algo estaba seguro de ese plan, es que Chloe Bourgeois no rompe con sus promesas. Prepárate París, la princesa marchará como reina ¿o acabará como María Antonieta?


	2. Un golpe de realidad

Había pasado unos días después de la akumatización de "Sr. Chagrin", la situación se había vuelto extraño para todos. De un día para otro, la personalidad carismática de Chloe había cambiado a una rebelde; había perdido su brillo anterior y sustituido por un foco de venganza. Los compañeros de clase se mostraba sorprendidos ante este cambio, pues no solo su personalidad había cambiado sino que su apariencia también.

Años de perfección a la basura, su madre quien ahora estaba de vuelta en su vida, no se molestaba en la rubia solamente cuando se trataba de las apariencias de los Bourgeois. Dejando atrás su estilo a la moda, llego a clase con una camiseta blanca básica, un pantalón vaquero con unas zapatillas negras junto con una chaqueta negra y una gorra de lana gris que no dejaba apreciar su pelo. Caminó con la cabeza alta y una expresión que se podía traducir entre "me da igual" o "estoy enfadada". Nadie en la sala se atrevió a acercarse a esta, ¿miedo o curiosidad? Estaba aún por verse qué ocurriría esa mañana que aún estaba por empezar.

Se sentó en su asiento, dejó su nueva mochila sobre la mesa y sacó una libreta donde empezó a tomar notas sobre algo. Minutos después a la llegada de la rubia, aparece por la puerta Adrien quien busco a esta en la sala pero sin éxito.

\- Nino, ¿ha llegado ya, Chloe?- pregunta al moreno quien se encontraba viendo algo desde su asiento habitual.

\- Si ha llegado, ¿por qué la buscas?- dice sin ver a este.

\- Necesito hablar con ella, la última vez que hablamos no salieron las cosas bien. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla?- dice evitando sin especificar mucho sobre la discusión, no quería que nadie más aparte de la rubia y él mismo supiera de esta.

\- Hermano esta en su sitio- revela Nino mirando sorprendido a este. Adrien confuso mira al asiento de la rubia y se sorprendió al igual que todos a excepción que si se acerco a esta.

\- Chloe – le llamo el rubio acercándose a ella, pero simplemente lo ignoro.- Chloe necesitamos hablar- dice Adrien poniéndose enfrente del asiento de la chica. Aún así la chica no paró de escribir en su cuaderno, parecía que estaba hablándole a la pared. Harto de que lo ignoraran, cogió el cuaderno y lo tiró lejos de esta.

-Ahora si que no puedes ignorarme- dice el rubio recargándose con ambas manos sobre la mesa de Chloe. Chloe quien había estado callada por unos minutos, lo mira y sin pensarlo le suelta un puñetazo en toda la nariz del rubio.

La chica nunca había sido una persona que utilizará la violencia para solucionar sus problemas, pero desde hace días que estaba deseando darle una buena al modelo, quien había retrocedido por el golpe y la sorpresa. La sala a su alrededor se había quedado en completo silencio, únicamente el sonido de algunas personas por la sorpresa se escuchaba y la respiración de los presentes.

Después de lanzar el golpe, Chloe se levantó de su asiento para recoger su cuaderno y al pasar al lado de Adrien, le miró con una mirada asesina y se sentó de nuevo.

\- Dios mio...que golpe.¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunta Adrien sujetándose su nariz que había empezado a hincharse y posiblemente estaba sangrando. Chloe únicamente siguió ignorando le, escribiendo de nuevo en su cuaderno.

\- ¡Adrien! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntaba Marinette, que había llegado en ese mismo momento al aula. -¿Te has caído?-.

-No se ha caído, Chloe le ha pegado un puñetazo-decía Alya acercándose hacia la pareja, ella y otros más se acercaron a ver a Adrien. Además de intervenir en caso de que la rubia se le ocurriera propiciarle otro golpe al modelo.

-¿Acaso estas demente? ¿Como se te ocurre golpear su rostro? Lo necesita para modelar- empieza a gritar Marinette hacia Chloe, quien al ver a la furiosa chica solamente se rió.- ¿De que te ríes? ¡No hace gracia!-

\- Me rio de tí y de tu actuación de novia protectora. No sabía que te habías conseguido un perro faldero, cara bonita. Me alegro por ti pero dile que se calle, ¿si? Molesta- dice Chloe mirando lo divertida con una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Acaso Chloe Bourgeois se había metido con Adrien, quien había sido su amigo desde siempre?

\- Chloe, tene-…- dice el rubio pero es interrumpido.

\- No tenemos que hablar de nada, ¿entiendes? Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir en su momento y ahora me toca a mí- lo para Chloe levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a este pero no puedo llegar lejos debido a que sus compañeros le hacían de barrera protectora.

\- Solo quieres hablar conmigo porque tienes miedo a quedarte solo, yo soy lo único que te recuerda los años felices que pasamos cuando vivía tu madre pero desde hace tiempo que me has apartado y ahora temes olvidarla al alejarme. Necesitas la atención de todos para ser feliz porque si fuera así estarías perdido. No eres más que una cara bonita en el fondo estás podrido, chico- decía mirándolo con asco y odio.

A Adrien no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y decir algo con la entrada de la profesora Bustier, quien llegó corriendo preocupada al escuchar gritos desde fuera del aula.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?¿Qué hacéis que todos no estáis en vuestros puesto?¿Adrien?-pregunta la profesora al ver a su alumno de sobresaliente con la nariz hinchada.

\- ¿Adrien estas bien?¿Quién te ha hecho eso de la nariz?- pregunta esta vez aun más preocupada la profesora. Adrien que había estado viendo todo el rato a la rubia, que estaba despreocupada respecto a la situación. ¿Comó habían llegado a este momento? Sentía que delante de él no se encontraba su amiga de toda la vida, si no una desconocida que había sacado lo peor de ella por su culpa.

-¿Adrien?-

Vuelve a escuchar el rubio, dándose cuenta que había estado un buen rato mirando a la rubia sin prestar atención a las preguntas que le hacia su profesora de literatura que ahora le miraba preocupada pensando que el golpe le había afectado gravemente.

\- ¿Si?- responde el modelo mirando a la adulta enfrente a él.

\- Menos mal, pensaba que el golpe te había afectado. Tienes que decirme quién te ha hecho eso de la nariz para que pueda hablar después con esta persona y el director- decía tranquilamente la profesora Bustier al ver que su alumno se encontraba bien.

-¿Quién me había golpeado?-

-Si. ¿Quién ha sido?-

\- Profesora Bustier si me permite, puedo decírselo yo- decía Marinette amablemente con la intención de vengarse de Chloe.

\- Gracias Marinette pero creo que Adrien puede decirme lo por él solito, vuelve a tu sitio. Volved todos a vuestros sitios menos Adrien- dice la profesora intentando mantener el orden en su tutoría.

\- Bueno Adrien, puedes decirme quien a sido para que seguir con la clase.

El rubio estaba indeciso, delatar o no delatar. No podía hacerle eso a Chloe después de todo lo que le había hecho pero por otro lado no debía haber dicho ella lo que dijo sobre Marinette y el mismo. Pero si era cierto lo que le digo esa vez, debía intentar de solucionar los problemas con ella y un castigo no era la mejor manera de intentar calmar las cosas entre ellos.

\- Me he caído, profesora Bustier- dice amablemente el modelo con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperaba que su mentira se la creyera.

\- En ese caso, vuelve a tu asiento y avisame si la hinchazón va para mal- decía la profesora volviendo a su puesto y sacando las cosas para empezar la clase.- Chloe, por favor. Podrías sacarte el gorro, es de mal gusto- decía la maestra mirando a la rubia quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pupitre. Está solamente le miró y sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, profesora Bustier. Será un placer quitarme el gorro en clase- dice la rubia para revelar su melena, que ya no era únicamente rubia sino que ahora tenía unas mechas azules. Durante los días que había faltado en casa, se había encargado que su imagen de siempre desapareciera, lo que significaba adiós ropa de marca y pelo rubio perfecto. La idea de teñirse le daba un poco de miedo pero al pensar en el motivo que lo hacía se decidió y al final no le quedaba tan mal pero estaba segura que sus padres se morirán al verla. Si hubieran pasado por casa durante estos días, cosa que le facilitó a la rubia faltar.

El resto de la clase pasó tranquilamente a excepción que los alumnos estaban distraídos por los acontecimientos que habían transcurrido esa mañana, ¿Chloe bourgeois metiéndose con Adrien Agreste y saliendo impune de un castigo? Aquí había gato encerrado, además, ¿se había teñido el pelo? Siempre le había oído hablar de cuánto le gustaba su pelo y cual perfecto es. Estaba claro que algo le pasaba y que la culpa la tenía el modelo. Quien no había querido hablar más sobre el tema durante el día. Al acabar las clases, todos salieron de la clase apresuradamente menos Nathaniel que estaba guardado aún sus cosas en la mochila. Al estar solo, la rubia aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó a donde estaba. Asustando al pelirrojo quien tenía miedo de lo que fuera hacer o decir la chica.

\- No he podido hacer que nos cambie, te veo el miércoles para hacer el trabajo- dice sin emoción la chica y con las misma que llegó se fue, dejando a Nathaniel sorprendido por esto. No le había insultado y no parecía que le importase mucho que fuera su compañero a diferencia de como lo vio el día que se lo dijeron. La rubia había cambiado pero no sabía si para bien, si más el pelirrojo suspiró y se marchó.

Este día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones y aun quedaba por ver lo que tenía planeado la rubia.

…

El miércoles había llegado, la rubia se sentía sin ganas de ir al instituto ni de reunirse con el pelirrojo esa misma tarde, pero estábamos hablando de joder parís no su nota, el trabajo contaba mucho para la media. Si no tendría que repetir y estaba segura que prefería morir que eso.

Aun así decidió no asistir a clase esa mañana, enviándole a su padre de que no iría ese día. Aunque no creía que hiciera falta que le avisará pues gracias a su cambio de imagen, su madre ni el le dirigían la palabra o la mirada. Los minutos siguientes se las paso mirando al techo y preguntarse la misma pregunta que había rondado durante semanas.

"¿Qué había hecho mal?"

Se había preguntado esto antes, cuando su madre se marchó a Nueva York y dejando a su padre y a ella solos. Su infancia fue algo dura, pues su padre habría comenzado con su carrera política mientras dirigía el hotel. Pero gracias a la ayuda de señor Abracitos ( y de Jean), pudo recuperarse pronto y vivió el resto de su infancia normal. Sin embargo, ahora le resultaba diferente que la última vez. No tenía a nadie esta vez y ahora no serviría mucho los métodos de su infancia para ella. Tendría que encontrar la forma de escapar de sus pensamientos, de escapar de esa realidad.

En lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que su plan terminaría por destruirla pero no le importaba.

…

La llegada del pelirrojo al hotel era notable, pues su aspecto informal desencajaba con la lujosa decoración del hotel y llamando así la atención del servicio que se encontraba cerca. Siguiendo las instrucciones indicadas, Jean dirigió al chico hacia la habitación de la rubia, donde se encontró con una escena que no se esperaba.

La rubia se encontraba discutiendo con su padre, sacando en conclusión por lo que se soltaban padre e hija sobre algo que había hecho ella que pondría su carrera política en riesgo de este. Sus miradas reflejaban odio, no se esperaba que hubiera problemas dentro con lo que veía o comentaban las noticias sobre estos pero ahí estaban ante sus ojos. Al rato de aburrirse sobre los sermones de su padre, Chloe noto la presencia del pelirrojo.

-Por fin has llegado, cariño- exclama la chica sorprendiendo a los presente en la sala, ¿le había llamado cariño? Pensó el pelirrojo confundido.- Padre déjanos a solas, necesitamos privacidad- dice empujando a su padre fuera de la habitación.

\- Chloe, espera.¿Desde cuando sales con este muchacho?- pregunta confundido/enfadado. No era digno de los Bourgeois salir con alguien con tan poca estigma como era el pelirrojo.

\- No sabes nada de mí y mucho más no sabrás. Así que déjanos para que hagamos cosas de novio.-

-¿Cosas de novios?-

-Si, padre. Cosas de novios como abrazarnos, liarnos o follar. Así que adiós- dice finalmente la rubia cerrando la puerta de golpe y bloqueandola. Dejando a su padre sin palabras y al pelirrojo que no había dicho nada en lo que había entrado en la sala.

\- Perdona por eso, últimamente está molesto por todo. Vamos a hacer ese trabajo- dice la rubia dirigiéndose hacia los sofás, donde estaba sus cosas preparadas. La rubia al darse cuenta que Nathaniel no se movía se giró a verlo, quien vestía con una ropa diferente a la que habitualmente utilizaba. Su camiseta de Star Wars chaqueta negra había sido sustituido por una camiseta simple de manga corta negra, que hizo más notables sus brazos fuerte junto con unos pantalones vaqueros y unas deportivas. Se veía muy guapo pensó Chloe pero alejo este pensamiento al instante. No debía distraerse, necesitaba terminar si quería seguir planeando su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Qué haces parado allí como estatua? Ven-le ordena esta. Nathaniel al instante se da cuenta de esto y se acerca a donde estaba, sentándose en un sitio aparte de la rubia.

\- Perdón es que me he desorientado con lo que habías dicho sobre esa cosa de los novios- confiesa Nathaniel nervioso, su rostro se tornaba de un color rojizo casi igual al de su pelo al recordarlo.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Lo dice por lo de besarnos y follar? Era una excusa para molestar a mi padre. Es un imbécil- dice Chloe quitándole importancia al asunto.- Voy a buscar información, tu haz la portada del trabajo- dice finalmente para ponerse a buscar información por el portátil que poseía. El pelirrojo siguió sus órdenes y se puso a hacer la portada.

Al rato, el silencio que se había producido en la sala era interrumpido por los sonidos de notificaciones proveniente del móvil de la rubia quien al ver de qué se trataba sólo le provocó que lanzara su teléfono a lo lejos y suspirara frutada. El pelirrojo notó esto y no pudo evitar preguntarle qué le pasaba.

\- No es importante, sigamos- decía Chloe volviendo su atención en el trabajo pero Nathaniel se lo impidió quitándole el portátil de las manos y ponerlo a su lado. Sabía las consecuencias de quitarle cosas de las manos a Chloe pero si servía para que le dijera, las recibiría.

\- Chloe, está claro que hoy te pasa algo. No es habitual ver a la reina de la moda vistiendo como alguien normal de la calle con el cabello así y que le soltará una ostia a Adrien, grita a problemas. Dime que es, no te criticaré- dice cogiéndole de una mano, esta al verlo se apartó de inmediato de este.

\- No es que no tenga ningún problema, porque si los tengo pero estoy segura que en algún momento del curso me burle de tí y te akumatizastes. Así que no, no confió para contarte lo que me pasa- dice dándose la vuelta para no mirarlo, le incomodaba que le mirara como lo estaba haciendo.

\- Eso es pasado y se ve que lo necesitas más que nadie, juro que no te criticaré o se lo diré a alguien más- dice el pelirrojo confiado que esta vez se abriera a él para contárselo pero ella solamente le miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no creo que pueda hacerlo y creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Terminaré yo todo y lo presentaré por los dos pero te tienes que ir ahora mismo- dice chloe levantándose y señalando hacia la puerta de su habitación.

\- Chloe, no puedes...-

-Si puedo, vete- dice finalmente dando por sentado la conversación. Nathaniel molesto recogió sus objetos y pasando por al lado suya se fue. No estaba molesto por el hecho de que la rubia le había echado de su habitación si no porque no podía abrirse a nadie para hablar de sus problemas y eso era malo para su mentalidad. Aunque la rubia no le cayera del todo bien, no le gustaba ver a nadie mal y por eso decidió ayudar a Chloe con lo que pudiera. Y si tenía que acercarse a esta, a pesar que lo echará para atrás en cuanto se acerque, lo hará.

Mientras tanto la rubia se encontraba apoyada sobre la puerta de su habitación, ¿en que estaba pensando? Por casi se derrumbaba ante Nathaniel y le contaba sus problemas con todos. No, nadie debía saberlo. Debía encontrar una manera, sin pensarlo salió de su habitación a alta horas de la noche, caminando por las calles parisinas mientras veía a parejas felices. Al rato de caminar, vio un bar a lo lejos con un letrero luminoso "Los olvidados". Se encaminó hacia este, dentro no había mucha gente y en la barra se encontraba un señor mayor limpiando esta. Se acercó a esta y pidió un trago aleatorio de la carta de bebidas, este se lo puso sin preguntar, dejándola sola.

-Por mí- piensa Chloe al tragarlo. Tal vez no lo olvide nunca, pero por ahora lo intentará con el contenido de su vaso.

¿Se verá capaz Chloe de seguir su plan o simplemente la reina caerá?


End file.
